


Little Bird's Labyrinth

by Void_Kitsune



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Munia is 7, Protective Older Brothers, it's heavily impled that she's sent up for Newt, their one giant family for Munia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: It was a child.Her name Munia- everybody adored her, the way she ran around the glade, making every bodies day. She was sent up for a reason.Maybe Newt was that reason, her bright and bubbly personality lightened that dark cloud that hovered over his head.Now all he’d just needs to do is keep her safe.





	1. A Little Bird Learns to Fly Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a bit and with Xyzhn from Memories as my beta, I've finally posted the first chapter.

Rattling.

Rattling, and metal screeching against metal, is what woke her up.

It was loud and it shook the box, making it seem like a monster was just outside her cage, trying to get in.

She slammed her tiny hands over her ears to stop it.

It hardly did anything; the monster was too loud and scary, and the red light cast shadows at every corner, like hands reaching out for her.  

She cried out and shivered as she gurgled on a liquid that bubbled up her throat.

She spat it out and scrambled to the corner, tucking her knees close to her chest and burying her face into them. She cried and begged for this to stop.

She was scared. Scared, scared, scared, heart rattling inside her chest along with the box. 

She couldn’t remember anything - what was her name? Where was her mommy? Daddy? Why was it so dark?

She didn’t like the dark. Not one bit.

She screamed as the box accelerated upwards, her scream dying down into a whimper as her cage jolted to a stop. It hurt her back, made it ache, which unsettled her stomach even more.

She curled impossibly further into herself as the few dim lights went out, leaving her in pitch black. She shook in fear. 

She'd have much preferred the red light, despite looking like blood inking her surroundings, despite the shadows that danced around her, taunting her terrified mind. Those were worlds better than sitting in the dark, blind to whatever could be in here with her, hiding behind the crates. 

Then, the ceiling parted, letting light flood the box, and she released a tiny squeal at the brightness, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Loud chattering filled her ears and she still didn’t look up. 

There were lots of them - it scared her to think there were so many eyes on her. She tried to make herself seem smaller than she already was, curling into her body. 

They could hurt her– 

they could be the monster trying to get in– 

or they could be her saviors, helping her leave her cage–

The chattering stopped as someone demanded silence.

A thump echoed as something jumped into the box with her.

“Hey, kid,” a calm and quiet voice spoke. 

She glanced up, her fear unable to defeat her curiosity. 

 _They could be her savior_ –

The boy had short, light-blond hair and funny looking eyebrows. He tilted his head before glancing back up to a dark-skinned boy. He nodded and the boy glanced back at the girl.

“Is it okay if I come closer?” he asked, his tone quiet and gentle.

She hesitated before nodding. She'd figured an evil person would've just snatched her up and not asked so softly and nicely. 

The boy crawled a little closer, hands up for her to see them, so as not to frighten her. He could easily tell she didn’t really like the idea of him being too close.

“Do you know your name, kid?” 

_Her name?_

_Munia_.

The name came to mind as she thought about it- was… was that her name? She liked it, and it felt right to call herself that.

Yeah, Munia was her name.

“Munia,” she answered, voice small but loud enough for the boy to hear.

“Munia?” he echoed, brows raising. “Pretty name, that is.”

Munia beamed. It really was, wasn’t it!

She shuffled and crawled forwards to him.

“Attagirl." He smiled as she climbed into his lap. “My names Gally, little Greenie.”

What did Greenie mean? She'd just said her name's Munia. 

Was that a nickname for her, then? Too far from 'Munia', though. 

She shook that off for another time and wrapped her arms around Gally’s neck as he stood, her legs locked around his waist instinctively, and they were pulled from the box into a large green field of sorts, surrounded by large walls covered in dark green vines.

She stared in awe, until her eyes settled on the boys that had taken a few steps back to give Gally and her some space. They all stared at her in fascination, as if they’d never seen a girl before. A girl - or maybe a child as young as she knew she was. 

She buried her face into Gally’s neck to hide from the stares.

“Alright,” the voice from before spoke again. “Gally, why don’t you take the new Greenie here for the tour while I speak to these boys about some stuff. Maybe pop in to see Newt, even.”

Munia peered at the one that spoke - it was the dark-skinned boy. He noticed her looking and smiled at her. She gave a shaky and shy one back.

“You got it Alby." Gally nodded and began to walk off.

Gally adjusted her to sit on his hip as he walked, his hold on her snug and warm and nice. Munia lifted her head up to glance around, watching a few of the animals potter around the field. She giggled as a goat jumped onto a tree stump, knocking another off. It brah-ed at the one that knocked it off.

“Alright then, little Greenie,” Gally started speaking again as they reached the area where lots of pieces of fabric hung. Munia was unsure about what they were supposed to be or what they were called. They looked like soft, comfortable swings, looked like  _fun_. “These are our hammocks, this is where we all sleep - you’ll get your own one too.”

“Really?” she beamed in excitement and Gally chuckled.

“Yeah.”

Gally took Munia to the gardens next, where Zart and a few others had returned too.

“Hey, Gally. Kiddo,” Zart greeted them at their approach and Munia blinked at him.

“This Zart. He’s the Keeper- er, the  _leader_  of the Track-hoes. He works in the gardens with other boys,” Gally explained and shifted to allow Munia to examine the area. She ohhh-ed curiously at the sight and the two Keepers smiled.

“See you around, kiddo.” Zart waved his fingers (which she returned with a giggle) as Gally and Munia moved on to the animals pens next, where they met Winston, who was Keeper of the Slicers. They kept that part brief as to not scare Munia too much. 

Then he visited his own group, introducing himself as the Keeper of the Builders. 

They moved on to the Baggers, Sloppers, and Bricknicks, then they got to the kitchen to meet Frypan.

Munia wiggled and Gally put her down with a raised brow, but watched silently as Munia wandered up to Frypan and started asking about what he was doing.

“Well, as Keeper of the Cooks, I oversee and help make the food for all the boys here," Fry answered, lifting the little brunette up to let her see into the large pot he was stirring.

“What are you making?” she asked, inhaling deeply to smell the food. 

A kind smile graced Frypan's face. “A soup with lots of veggies in for lunch."

Gally tilted his head and made a note that Munia had taken an interest in the kitchen. He’d let Alby know later. They spent the most time here, Munia was too fascinated with everything to want to leave. 

("You look like you'd make a great husband, Fry," Gally teased, motioning to the way the cook held Munia carefully while preparing breakfast. 

"Slim it, Gally, or your share goes to Minho.")

Eventually, Gally had to subtly hint that they had one more place to visit, adding that she could come back afterwards if she’d like.

“Really?” she questioned in excitement.

“Yeah, you’re more than welcome to,” Frypan chimed in, smiling down at the now beaming girl.

She squealed and latched onto Gally’s waiting hand, letting him guide her towards the large building that was their last stop. The building looked to have been added to over time and it was oddly shaped. It looked funny to Munia and she giggled.

“What’s this place?” she asked, tilting her head as they entered.

“Well, we call it the Homestead,” Gally answered. 

He headed into a room where some other boys were, who turned to greet the two.

“Jeff, Clint," Gally acknowledged, and pointed which one was which to Munia as he did.

“Hey Gally,” Jeff greeted back and knelt before Munia. “And hello to you too, sweetheart- what’s your name?”

“Munia!” she chirped.

"A kid?" Clint asked Gally quietly, fighting a frown. "The Creators are cold, evil slintheads." He forced his features to soften when the girl turned to him. 

"Munia?” He mused, smiling. “It’s a very pretty name.”

The brunette flushed, covering her cheeks to hide it. It got the three chuckling.

From the corner of her doe brown eyes, she spotted something. In the room across the hallway was a makeshift bed with a boy laying in it, an arm thrown over his eyes. 

She shuffled forwards towards the doorframe to get a closer look.

Behind her, Clint, Jeff and Gally all spoke to another, seemingly unaware that Munia was moving towards the boy she could now see was blond. She moved even closer and into the room until she stood in front of the bed. She frowned as she glanced at his body: he had some wood tied to both sides of his left leg and it was bandaged heavily. 

“Are you alright?” 

The boy flinched, arm moving from his face to reveal wide brown eyes, only to widen further as they landed on her. He gaped at her, mouth opening and closing several times before he managed to get something out. ('A  _girl_ , and she's a  _child_. A girl who's still literally a kid.' He tried to process it in his tired, mushy brain.)

“Who- where. Uh. What’s your name, kid?”

“Munia!” She smiled, titling her head. "What’s yours?”

“Newt,” he answered. His eyes softened as he spoke again, “did you come up in the Box, sweetheart?”

She nodded and looked sheepishly at her feet. “Yeah, it was really dark and scary.”

Newt hummed as he pushed himself up the bed to sit. “No need to be embarrassed about it, sweetheart. All us big boys were just as scared when we came up too.”

 

Munia’s eyes widened as she looked back up. "Really?”

Newt nodded. "Really. You're very brave, actually. Most of us weren't as cheerful as you are now, lovely."

She grinned, proud of herself.  _Yes_ , she thought,  _she supposed she was very very brave_. "I get it," she said, "the monster shaking the box scared me too. But you're all cheerful now, right?"

Newt tried not to wince. Cheerful, huh. "Sure."

"Well, that's good," she said with a satisfied nod. Munia glanced at his leg again. “What happened to you?”

Bloody shuckin' hell, this little girl was on a roll. 

He flinched, avoiding her innocently curious brown eyes. He swallowed and licked his lips before answering. "I had… I had an accident not too long ago and I hurt my leg pretty bad, little love.' 

Munia frowned. "But you’ll be okay? It doesn’t hurt or anything?”

Newt pursed his lips and smiled tightly. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It only hurts a little when I move too much at the moment, but in time I’ll be able to move without any pain at all.”

Munia nodded rapidly in understanding and moved closer again, crawling onto the bed. 

Newt froze, breath lodged in his throat as she curled into his side. Slowly, once he regained movement of his limbs, he slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her to his side.

“Have you been given the tour of this place yet?" Newt asked after a few moments of silence.

Munia nodded. "Uh-huh! The others were really nice to me! I really liked helping Fry when Gally took me there!”

“Gally?” Newt questioned curiously, he’d not expected that.

“Yep!”

Newt heard a curse next door and both he and Munia glanced up as Gally stepped into the hallway in panic, before turning his gaze onto the pair, his shoulders sagging in relief as Newt snorted in amusement.

“What? Weren't paying enough attention to the girl?” Newt smirked.

Gally shot him a glare before turning his gaze onto Munia. “You scared me for a moment, little Greenie- please don’t do that again?”

“Oh." Munia blinked and her cheeks flushed as she squeaked: “Sorry.”

Gally waved the apology off, not really mad. "It's okay, I just got worried." He looked at how Newt had Munia tucked to his side, and he turned his gaze to their second-in-command. "You good, Newt?" 

Newt didn't know which situation he was referring to. Didn't know how to answer that question. 

He didn't need to, it seemed, since Munia answered for him. "He said he'll feel better in time and he's cheerful like everyone."

Something flashes in Gally's eyes, and there's an unknown... whatever, in his voice when he says, "did you now, Newt?"

Newt closed his eyes, sighing. He felt like he knew what Gally was thinking. "Sure."

"Good that," the Builder said. There was an undertone of genuine happiness, and Newt could almost imagine the smirk without looking. "Not been the same without you."


	2. Little Bird's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby finds a box full of things for Munia

Alby watched as Gally and the Greenie,  _the child_ , made their way to the hammocks to start her tour. He exhaled, lips pursed in worry- who's be so cruel as to send a child, that's yet to truly understand what type of situation is was, up? Truthfully up until now, Alby hadn't really put much thought into them; what type of people the creators were but this really made him think: What type of people  _were_  the creators if they'd send a child into this horrid place?

He shook his head and turned back to the Box, helping to lift the crates out of it one by one.

Once the last one had been removed, the boys set the work relocating them to their designated homes.

"Alby," one of the boys speak and he turns to him to see it's Martin. He's knelt in front of a box, the name Munia scribbled on top. Martin glanced up at Alby in silent questioning.

"Open it," he ordered and knelt beside the ginger as he did so.

The first thing they see is fabric- clothes. Martin moves them to the side to see underneath and there's a toy cow and what looks like a colouring book and a pencil case. A few other books (child books, Alby's mind supplies) too.

He stood again, patting Martin's shoulder, "I'll take it to homestead. Help with the other remaining boxes."

Martin nodded and shifted the clothes back into place- there's a crinkling of paper and both boys stop. Martin pulls back the other side and tugs out a piece of folded paper.

Alby takes the piece from Martin's waiting hand and opens it.

_Perhaps a little sun could cheer some of you up again._

_Take care of her._

That was all it said and Alby frown in confusion.

Both lines were written in different handwriting, which made Alby think the second line was added by someone else but-

What did 'a little sun could cheer some of you up mean'?

He pursed his lips as a name came to mind.

_Newt._

Did they send her up for Newt? But why a child? How could a child help Newt?

He shook his head, tucking the note into his pocket and shooed Martin off before lifting the box up and starting towards Homestead. As he made his approach, he spotted Gally and Munia entering and so when he finally reached the building, he was met with Gally stood in the hallway, leaning on the door frame looking into Newt's room. Munia wasn't by his side so he guessed she was talking with Newt.

"Good that," the Builder said as he stepped into Homestead. Gally's voice takes a genuine happy undertone as he continued, "Not been the same without you."

Alby pursed his lips again but didn't comment. The wooden floor creaking under his feet had Gally's head snapping to him.

"Alby," he greeted with a sharp nod.

Alby nodded in return as he stepped into the doorframe; Gally shuffling into the room to give him space. The Leader of the Glader glanced towards Newt and spotted Munia tucked into his side. He was reminded of the note.

"What's in the box?" Newt questioned as he glanced up from smiling down at Munia.

Alby exhaled and placed it down, "Stuff for the Greenie- clothes, kid books; general things you'd need for raising a shuckin' kid."

Munia slid from the cot and potters over as Alby stood again, she tugged the box open once she'd dropped to her knees. The three all silently watch as she moves the clothes back and searches the box, seemingly on the hunt for a certain item.

Alby shook his head and pulled the note from his pocket and held it out to Gally. The builder's Keeper plucked it from his fingers and opened it.

"What the hell does this mean?" Gally scoffed, shooting Alby a questioning look but the Leader just turned his sight onto Newt.

Newt; who had been watching Munia search the box and looked up as if sensing their eyes on him, he raised a brow.

"Ah," was all Gally said.

"Ah, what?" Newt frowned.

Gally handed him the note, Newt continued to frown at them before looking down at sheet. The frown eased off his face slowly, his parting as if he was going to speak but-

Munia squealed and all three glanced as she pulled out the cow toy; it was worn from years of use but still, she clutched it to her chest, turning to them all smiling widely.

She held the toy out, "Moo-Cow!"

Moo-Cow?

Alby shifted, curious, "Why'd you pick that name, Greenie?"

Munia frowned, a pout tugging at her lips, "Not sure," she shrugged, "It just popped into mind!"

She clutched it against her chest once more and trotted back to Newt's side and climbed back onto the bed. Newt folded the note and held it out for Gally to take once more, which he did.

"Think that's the actual reason?" Newt questioned as Munia settles with a yawn, "They'd sent the little love up just for  _that_  reason?"

It was clear to the other two that Newt was sceptical about it (and uncomfortable talking about the subject the conversation was about.)

"Well the note had two different handwritings," Alby noted, "One more professional looking but we just gonna have to take what we've been given."

Newt sighed and adjusted Munia so she could curl up against him. She snuggled into him.

Gally turned to Alby, "The little Greenie took a liking to the Kitchen and Fry seems to like have her around. You wanna let her help him out?"

Alby crossed his arms with a quiet hum, "Don't see why not. It'll keep her occupied too, so less of a worry for us. It also means she'll be keeping you company when she's not working, Newt."

Alby's lips twitched upwards as Newt rolled his eyes but no sort of protest or frown appeared at his face. Which, to Alby, was a good sign that he seemed to already enjoy Munia's company.

"We'll leave her be for the rest of today, if that's alright with you Newt?" Alby raised a brow and Newt nodded, arms tugging Munia onto his lap instead of his side so she wouldn't fall from the cot.

"Good that," Gally smirked and walked out, planning to return to the Builders.

Newt looked up again and met Alby's eyes, "Who'd be cruel enough to send a child up here?"

"Who knows?" Alby shook his head, "But the letter had two different handwritings- it seemed someone at least disagreed with sending her up to us of sorts. If you put enough thought into it."

Newt sighed heavily and waved Alby off. The Leader of the Glade rolled his eyes as he left, leaving the pair to it.

"Hey little love," Newt asked, Munia blinked up at him.

"Yea?"

"Do you remember anything other than your name?"

(Ok, so Newt was naturally curious. Could anyone really blame him for asking? Had the others been in his position, he's sure they'd ask too.)

Munia looked down at her toy, her tiny fingers tugging at the fur as she seemed to think about it. She scrunched her nose up (which Newt found adorable), "Water? I remember being surrounded by water, like I was swimming."

She buried herself into Newt's chest.

"There was someone there- they was saying something, they really sad, like they would cry! It makes me sad! I don't know why they were crying but it makes me really sad!"

Newt's arms tightened as he grimaced, "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry for asking- I shouldn't have done it, sweetheart."

She sniffled and raised her eyes. Her doe-brown orbs shimmered with tears and she reached up to rub them, "S'kay but I remember doing things! But not ever really doing them? I know I loved being read to! That I do know!"

Newt smiled, "Yeah?"

Munia nodded with enthusiasm, "Yep!"

"Well there were some books in that box, do you wanna see if there's any you want me to read?"

Her eyes lit up and she scrambled from his lap (Newt winced in pain but made sure to keep a neutral expression as to not worry Munia or make her feel guilty for accidentally hurting him) and searched the box again.

She rummaged through the box until she pulled out a warn book with a poorly dressed girl and a dove. It read 'The Old Woman in the Woods', an odd title but Newt shook his head of the thoughts- he didn't have a clue about what it was about, so he couldn't really judge it.

Munia handed him the thin book as she got comfortable on his lap again.

"Comfy?"

"Yep!"

Newt opened it to the first page and cleared his throat, "A poor servant-girl was once travelling with the family she served through a great forest, and when they were in the midst of it, robbers came out of the thicket, and murdered all they found. All perished together except the girl, who had jumped out of the carriage in a fright, and hidden herself behind a tree. When the robbers had gone away with their booty, she came out and beheld the great disaster. Then she began to weep bitterly, and said,  _'What can a poor girl like me do now? I do not know how to get out of the forest, no human being lives in it, so I must certainly starve.'_  She walked about and looked for a road, but could find none. When it was evening she seated herself under a tree, gave herself into God's keeping, and resolved to sit waiting there and not go away, let what might happen.

When, however, she had sat there for a while, a white dove came flying to her with a little golden key in its mouth. It put the little key in her hand, and said,  _'Do you see that great tree, therein is a little lock, it opens with the tiny key; inside the tree you will find food enough, and suffer no more hunger.'_  Then she went to the tree and opened it, and found milk in a little dish, and white bread to break into it, so that she could eat her fill. When she was satisfied, she said,  _'It is now the time when the hens at home go to roost; I am so tired I could go to bed too.'_  Then the dove flew to her again, and brought another golden key in its bill, and said,  _'Open that tree there, and you will find a bed._ ' So she opened it, and found a beautiful white bed, and she prayed God to protect her during the night, and lay down and slept. In the morning the dove came for the third time, and again brought a little key, and said,  _'Open that tree there, and you will find clothes._ ' And when she opened it, she found garments beset with gold and with jewels, more splendid than those of any King's daughter. So she lived there for some time, and the dove came every day and provided her with all she needed, and it was a quiet good life.

Once, however, the dove came and said,  _'Will you do something for my sake?' 'With all my heart,'_  said the girl. Then said the little dove,  _'I will guide you to a small house; enter it, and inside it, an old woman will be sitting by the fire and will say, 'Good-day.' But on your life give her no answer, let her do what she will, but pass by her on the right side; further on, there is a door, open it, and you will enter into a room where a quantity of rings of all kinds are lying, among which are some magnificent ones with shining stones. Leave them, however, where they are, and seek out a plain one, which must likewise be among them, and bring it here to me as quickly as you can.'_ The girl went to the little house, and came to the door. There sat an old woman who stared when she saw her, and said,  _'Good-day, my child.'_  The girl gave her no answer, and opened the door.  _'Whither away,_ ' cried the old woman, and seized her by the gown, and wanted to hold her fast, saying,  _'That is my house; no one can go in there if I choose not to allow it._ ' But the girl was silent, got away from her, and went straight into the room.

On the table lay an enormous quantity of rings, which gleamed and glittered before her eyes. She turned them over and looked for the plain one, but could not find it. While she was seeking, she saw the old woman and how she was stealing away, and wanting to get off with a bird-cage which she had in her hand. So she went after her and took the cage out of her hand, and when she raised it up and looked into it, a bird was inside which had the plain ring in its bill. Then she took the ring, and ran quite joyously home with it, and thought the little white dove would come and get the ring, but it did not.

Then she leant against a tree and determined to wait for the dove, and, as she thus stood, it seemed just as if the tree was soft and pliant, and was letting its branches down. And suddenly the branches twined around her, and were two arms, and when she looked round, the tree was a handsome man, who embraced and kissed her heartily, and said,  _'You have delivered me from the power of the old woman, who is a wicked witch. She had changed me into a tree, and every day for two hours I was a white dove, and so long as she possessed the ring I could not regain my human form.'_  Then his servants and his horses, who had likewise been changed into trees, were freed from the enchantment also, and stood beside him. And he led them forth to his kingdom, for he was a King's son, and they married, and lived happily."

Newt blinked once he'd finished reading the book; it was… odd. He shook his head and glanced down at Munia to find she'd fallen asleep some point during the story-telling. He smiled.

Maybe having her here wouldn't be all that bad?

He could definitely get used to having her here.


End file.
